


Afternoon Thoughts

by DunmerDovah



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lon’qu - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miriel - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, Wholesome, uhhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunmerDovah/pseuds/DunmerDovah
Summary: Lon’qu spends an afternoon with his bride-to-be, wondering what she’s thinking about. Miriel spends the afternoon waiting for an opportunity to make a confession.





	Afternoon Thoughts

Lon’qu dazed off, wondering about his and Miriel’s relationship together. She was completely different to what he had expected. She was cool, collected and though clearly smart, it was impossible to see the true extent from first glance.  
Miriel, however, was focused on a book about a topic Lon’qu couldn’t remember. It had some long and convoluted name but his attention was 100% on something as trivial as a book title.  
She had an hour old glass of wine on the table in front of her, while Lon’qu had two empty ones.  
‘I never thought I would get married,’ he said, lowering his head. His arms were rested on the table, sprawled out as the heat was melting him. Miriel didn’t seem to hear him.  
He looked at her pale fingers flipping pages. She read so fast, her eyes darting from page to page as she absorbed knowledge from whatever she saw. She flipped the book at around, pointing at a diagram in excitement.  
‘Look at this,’ she chirped, ‘wouldn’t that be an excellent experiment to try.’  
No doubt her idea of a date would be whatever this experiment turned out to be.  
‘Did you hear what I said earlier?’  
‘No,’ Miriel admitted without shame, her eyes going straight to the book again. Lon’qu smiled and rested his head on his arms. ‘Do you want to tell me what it was?’  
‘Nah,’ he sighed, closing his eyes. His thoughts came back to Miriel and his relationship. Picking out a ring, working up the courage, looking her in the eye, placing his trust in her. It was something he had never expected of himself.  
‘You don’t fear anything, do you, Miriel?’ He asked, opening up his eyes. He’d meant it in a teasing manner, but a genuine answer would’ve been interesting to him.  
‘Not unless I have reason to,’ she said.  
‘Nothing at all? Nothing that makes your skin crawl at the thought of it?’  
She put her book down and adjusted her glasses. ‘I suppose, our impending marriage. The probability of our wedding not being perfect is quite high. Every wedding I’ve been to, something has gone wrong. In fact, I’ve been attending weddings of strangers to analyse them.’  
Lon’qu’s eyes widened. ‘Are you crazy?’  
Miriel frowned. ‘No, just concerned. What’re the chances of rainy weather during our ceremony? Or perhaps, then comes someone upstaging the bride.’  
‘Does the wedding need to be perfect?’ He asked. ‘I think it’ll be fine. Weddings aren’t such a big deal anyway.’  
‘I’m… i was a little girl once.’  
‘I realise that,’ Lon’qu said, straightening his back.  
Miriel blinked, her usual expression of disapproval. She closed her book and placed her fingers on it. Her demeanour so cool and calm like always, but in their time together Lon’qu had identified her ways of masking stress and concern. He sat in silence, allowing Miriel the time to gather her thoughts.  
‘I was a little girl once, dreaming of a big white dress and a handsome man on a perfect day. I know that those things don’t really matter, but the heart and mind think differently.’  
Lon’qu leant back in his chair. ‘You’re worried it’ll be disappointing?’  
‘In a way, yes.’  
‘I don’t think it matters so much, I get that you have a big dream of a perfect day but why don’t you focus on why we’re having the wedding in the first place,’ Lon’qu suggested.  
Miriel’s whole demeanour changed as her eyes lit up. ‘Interesting you mention this. After picking out a dress I was concerned it would not suit my figure so much, and then the concern started happening.’  
Lon’qu placed his hands on hers. ‘If you like it, it doesn’t matter. You’ll look beautiful regardless…’  
Miriel chuckled. ‘How uncharacteristically romantic of you! Perhaps I should be more concerned of such things in order to attain more flattery.’  
‘A lot of people do this, yes,’ Lon'qu said.  
Miriel hummed. ‘I’m surprised it was you.’  
‘I’m not surprised it was you. If there’s anyone I don’t need to worry about, it’s you. I like not worrying. I sleep easy loving you. Your smart enough to burn anyone to a crisp before they get close,’ Lon’qu admitted, squeezing her hands. He brought them up to his lips and closed his eyes once more as he felt her warmth against his face.  
‘Was it rude of me to say I’m surprised?’  
‘I’ve gotten used to you by now, Miriel. You don’t have an evil bone in your body,’ he said, kissing her fingers.  
She smiled as she blushed, her pale skin experiencing its few moments of colour and heat. ‘I simply meant to say that I’m surprised due to the course of events that led us to be together,’ she admitted. ‘But you have always been my type.’  
‘Which is?’  
‘Willing.’  
‘Oh…’  
‘But capable.’  
Lon’qu smiled. ‘You know, I was saying that I never expected to get married.’  
‘I'm not surprised. Your fear of women seemed to be quite the obstacle in forming intimate relationships.’  
‘I… hate when you call it that,’ Lon’qu sighed. ‘I trust you not to die on me.’  
‘I feel a similar way. I've always wanted a child and it only seems logical to partner with someone who was not only capable enough to survive our line of work, but healthy as well. You have ideal genes.’  
‘You're also lucky you found a guy who was able to learn your way I've saying you find me handsome,’ Lon’qu added. He kissed her hands again. ‘I think I might go sleep, all this talk of marriage and kids is… scaring me.’  
Miriel had a big smile on her face. ‘Don't be, all evidence suggests our marriage and children will be not only successful, but happy as well.’  
Lon’qu smiled back at her. ‘Right. Sure.’  
He wandered out of the room and Miriel watched him leave. His slouched posture indicated just how tired and sore his body was.  
Miriel’s hands felt cold without Lon’qu to hold them. Her nails dug into the hardcover of her book as she felt an overwhelming feeling of stress come over her. So many numbers, so many probabilities, so little way knowing for certain. Could tragedy pull them apart? No, Miriel thought, they had overcome it before. Could another woman, perhaps? No, Lon’qu wasn’t the type of man to do that. But what about the news she had yet to tell him?  
How he would react was entirely uncertain and Miriel, though she knew him well, could not anticipate anyone’s reaction to such a thing.  
She looked down on her book cover and ran her hand across it. ‘The Exploits of Laurent’ written in bold bronze letters across the red cover. Miriel sighed. The sun was setting and so she thought it was time.  
She made her way to Lon’qu’s quarters, though nowadays they were just as much hers. Lissa was chatting uproariously in her room, while Frederick was snoring soundly in his. Miriel often found herself observing others in such a way. It had somewhat distracted her from thoughts she was not comfortable pondering on.  
She creaked open the door to see Lon’qu tired and heavy lidded, moments from dozing off.  
Miriel took off her hat and begun to pull apart her robes, taking layer from layer and hanging them up. Lon’qu had clearly wasted no time getting into comfortable clothes.  
‘I don’t normally like the sun, but something about this is nice,’ he said in a sleepy voice. The orange glow of sunset was hanging in the room, his hair glistened with a gold hue as he stared out the window.  
When Miriel begun to undress completely, his attention was taken from the window and to his bride-to-be. The sun shone on her pale skin and illuminated her blood red hair. He noticed something different about her. Her feet strode around the room delicately, while she sorted her clothes and organised tomorrow’s wear.  
Slipping in a summery night gown, Lon’qu watched as she came over to him. She sat on the bed beside him and put her hand on his chest. He took off her glasses and placed them beside the bed.  
Lon’qu’s intense eyes stared into hers. His expression was almost expectant, but Miriel just kept her stare.  
‘You look worried, Miriel,’ Lon’qu said. Not many people could decipher Miriel the way Lon’qu could. He gently pulled her close, placing her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.  
‘Lon’qu,’ she said, closing her eyes.  
‘Yea?’  
Miriel held herself together, trying hard not to let any emotion slip. ‘I’m… I want the wedding to be perfect.’  
‘It will be.’  
‘I think we should have it sooner. As soon as we can,’ she urged.  
‘Oh I… I didn’t think we will have enough time…’  
‘I’ve come to the conclusion that the wedding will be perfect regardless. I just think we should have it soon,’ Miriel said, her hand clenching to a fist. ‘Promise me we can make it perfect. I have the dress, I just really want to have that dress. It’s perfect, the wedding might not be if we rush it but at least you will be able to see me in that dress.’  
Miriel’s usual academic way of speaking was lost amongst her emotion. Lon’qu had come to learn this as a sign that she was falling apart.  
‘It’ll be fine, Miriel, but why so soon?’  
Miriel hesitated before burying her face in his arms. ‘Do you like the name ‘Laurent’?’  
Lon’qu was taken aback by the question. ‘Uhh… I guess so? What does that have to do with anything?’  
‘I’ve decided that if we have a son, we’ll name him that.’  
‘Um… sure, but do we really need to discuss names right now?’ Lon’qu asked. ‘I thought we weren’t going to talk kids for a long time after we were married.’  
‘I…’ Miriel gently pulled away from Lon’qu. ‘I’m… I’m with child. I have a sense it will be a boy.’  
Lon’qu was deathly silent. He saw the misery and turmoil in Miriel’s face as she waited with immense anticipation.  
‘Laurent it is. But if it’s a girl, I want to pick the name,’ Lon’qu said softly.  
When Miriel saw his expression soften, she felt like she could finally breathe. Lon’qu didn’t say anything, he simply pulled her back into his arms and held her tight as the sun went down on them. When the night grew cold, he pulled the blanket over her. They allowed themselves time to sleep and rest before addressing the issue.  
In the midst of the night, Lon’qu was woken by Miriel’s squirming.  
‘What’s wrong?’  
‘You aren’t angry?’ Miriel finally asked. ‘Are you?’  
‘Of course not,’ Lon’qu said. ‘Afraid.’  
‘Deathly so,’ Miriel admitted.  
‘So you’re afraid of something, after all. I don’t know how good of a father I’ll be just yet but, I’m kind of… I’m kind of excited now… I like the idea of us - the three of us - together.’  
Miriel looked up Lon’qu, his face visible only by the moonlight that poured in through their window. ‘I don’t have many answers this time. The wedding might not be perfect, but it’s starting to seem like the least of our worries.’  
Lon’qu squeezed her tight. ‘We’ll be fine, Miriel.’  
‘Evidence suggests so.’  
Lon’qu sighed, but continued to lovingly hold Miriel. He began to stroke her head. ‘I really hope our kid isn’t as smart as you are. I don’t think I could handle it.’  
Miriel smiled. ‘He’s going to be. I’ll make sure of it.’  
‘I love you, Miriel. I’m glad that after all this, I found you. I can say now that I’m happy.’  
Miriel took a deep breath. ‘It’s worrisome, but knowing you are ok has lifted a great burden off my heart. I love you, too.’  
‘Go to sleep now, Miriel. You’ve got to rest for two, now.’  
She chuckled, allowing herself a moment to breath before drifting off to sleep. Lon’qu held onto her and begun thinking of girl names he liked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it ~


End file.
